legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Hanged Man
The prophecy is coming true. The greatest nightmare has come into this world and this universe. All disasters shall resulted in one outcome: Death. I am only worried about my son, my Joe, if he could bear the loss. My fate is sealed. The only problem is legacy... I know. They have planning this since the birth of our foundation, and the humanity need to stand together to fight... '- from the diary by August Corbin' CIS Productions presents A storyline by Officer Candy Apple Based on Sleepy Hollow, American Horror Story: Coven and Once Upon A Time' '''''Based upon "Legends of Sleepy Hollow" and "Rip Van Winkle" by Washinton Irving Due to the violent contents and a dangerous experiment, this episode might disturb some young viewers. Viewers discretion advised. Summary After an uncanny meeting with Benjamin Franklin, Ichabod became his student and observed one of his secret plans. Meanwhile, Katrina and Abigail Adams investigated a serial murder targeted on poors and orphans based on a Tarot. Betsy Ross made her debut. Act 1 In the woods BGM: Requiem in D minor K626: Lacrimosa, written by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart The day after Serilda's death, a blind crone, with scars on her thin pale lips and her haired white, was wandering in the woods and mumbling something that no one could hear. *''Crone:'' Serilda is dead, come and see. Here to us, my sisters. Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart shall guide us. Obey them. Obey the Sisterhood. Help the Founding Fathers. For the freedom, equal and love, come and see... Dark servants, heretics, prepare to die! MISCHIEF! MISCHIEF! CITY ON FIRE! Spawns of evil, prepare to die! The crone spoke more words that was clearly make no sense along in the wild. She was now standing at the place where Serilda of Abbadon was captured. This blind, mad and scarred white-haired woman was along in the woods... or so she thought. Not long after that, She felt that someone was standing behind her. She stopped walking and felt suspitious. *''Crone:'' Come and... (paused) Who's there? The camera moved to the right and revealed Lady Van Tassel behind the crone, holding an axe and stared at the crone manacingly. *''Crone:'' Show yourself! I know someone else is here around... The crone did not live to finished her word. After a swing of axe by Lady van Tassel, the crone had her head lose. Her beheaded corpse then kneeled and fell down, while her head dropped down and showned an astonishing looks. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Thank you for returning back, sister... no, traitor. Now, time for my step-daughter. Katrina, come on, you must had told lies... like I lied... Then, Lady Van Tassel casted a spell. After closing her eyes and witnessed a scene where Katrina had accidentally caused Mary Wells' death, Lady Van Tassel then calmly looked at the Crone's corpse and went away, knowing that she had just killed her own sister, but she had no concern about this at all. After all, it is just one part of her plan, and she needed to do more. Next day BGM: Op. 8, L'inverno (Winter), Concerto No. 4 in F minor : II. Largo, written by Antonio Vivaldi Betsy Ross, the tailor and a spy of George Washington, was discussing something with Washington about their next move. Washington suggested that they will hire James Colby to join their next move, but Betsy did not agree. *''Betsy:'' With all due respect, sir, I think Mr. Colby is unsuitable for our next plan. He did nothing but extravagance, excess and addiction of alchohol, even if he is a skilled painter. With all due respect, how could some one so corrupt to be in our party? *''Washington:'' Oh, (paused) I did not know he is that absurd. All right, we will not invite Colby to join our next move. Now, with everything cleared, I still think we are in need of perhaps one thing. What would this thing be in your mind? *''Betsy:'' Flag, general. You need a flag. I will make you one, a future national flag for our new realm of freedom. *''Washington:'' Thank you, Ms. Ross. We do need a flag. By the way, would you please give my best to Ichabod Crane? *''Betsy:'' Well, I'm sorry, General Washington, but Ichabod had just go to visit Abraham van Brunt. Ichabod, who was just promoted as a captain due to the heavy lossed yet successful action during the Boston Tea Party, had recieved the "letter from Mary Wells" that declared that Mary had returned to England due to some critical issues. Ichabod was suspicious, but still he did not take it seriously. Abraham van Brunt was always that arrogant. He went boasting to his friend while being drunk at a bar every day and did not mind to show his feelings about how he loved Katrina. Ichabod was not used to Abraham's lavish habit, but that does not matter to make him his friend. Meanwhile, Katrina had friends as well. While Ichabod was befriending the future Founding Fathers, Katrina befriended the future Founding Mother; Abigail Adams. One day, Ichabod recieved a letter from Benjamin Franklin. The letter had told Ichabod to met him at the afternoon. Ichabod knew Benjamin Franklin quite well and knowing that he was the man who revealed the true nature of one of the most fearsome force of nature; lighting. Under Franklin's request, Ichabod made a new kite for Frannklin and went to there nervously. ''Before he left, he had discovered a pack of Tarot on his desk, probably left by the guest who came to visit him some time ago.'' However, when Ichabod finally met Franklin in a forest, he got a surprise: Franklin was having a picnic and smiled at him as a child rather than being serious. It was nothing match to a serious scientist. *Franklin:' Crane! I'm just finished my air bath and prepared a picnic for you. *Ichabod:'' (uneasy) Well, very good. *''Franklin:'' Don't be such a prude, Ichabod. Let me check your kite. Huh, clearly they never taught you how to tie a knot at Oxford. *''Ichabod:'' Well, I should spent more time studying the Hellfire Club. *''Franklin:'' Study Jefferson, Washington, Adams, Maddison and me. You're one of us now; an American. There's a storm coming now, lad. We must be prepared to weather it. *''Ichabod:'' Mr. Franklin, I thought you had finished your experiment about electricity. *''Franklin:'' Not that time. This thing is just between us. Tea or coffee? *''Ichabod:'' Tea, please. The picnic took not long, and it was just the right time for Ichabod and Franklin do their work. The storm was unleased at the forest and there was a downpour. Franklin held the kite all by himself and ichabod knew it was a very dangerous thing. He noticed a key was binded on the line of the kite. *''Ichabod: Sir, please! We must get inside!'' *''Franklin: NOT YET! NOT TILL THE KEY GET STRUCK!'' BOOM! The kite was struck by the lightning and then Ichabod saw the key became crimson because of the heat, but it remained unscathed. Later, after the key was cooled down, Franklin grabbed the key and felt sad. *''Ichabod:'' What's wrong? *''Franklin:'' It failed. The key cannot be destroyed. I was hoping the fire from the heaven might neutralize it, but it's still no use. It must be secreted away, far from evil's grasp. This is the Gehenna Key. *''Ichabod:'' Gehenna? It is the word for a realm between life and death... also known as Purgatory. *''Franklin:'' Indeed. It sounds mad for a scientist like me, but I had to accept it. We had to do this secretly to bring peace. *''Ichabod:'' You mean the demons are searching this key to open the Purgatory gate? *''Frankin:'' Indeed they are. They will tarnish the souls and made them their slaves. The key could unleased a massive wave of evil. Fourtunately, I got the key after spying into their factions. I need to keep it safe. Ichabod, let's go. Ichabod then left with Franklin. He was amazed to witness a scientist's involve with magic, and this is even unbelievable perhaps for Benjamin Franklin himself. Act 2 Moloch's lair After killing her own sister, Lady Van Tassel returned to Moloch and reported her success, yet Moloch remained stone faced, making her quite unpleased. *''Moloch: It is good to know that you had killed your sister. Nice work. I will allow you to take over Serilda's coven. You're dismissed.'' *''Lady Van Tassel:'' (mild disappointed) Thanks. (paused) Now, master, if you don't mind... I would like to stay here for a while since had some news. The real Tarleton had been discovered unscathed by British soldiers though they did not questioned him what happened, so our secrets were safe, and, however, the false Tarleton failed. I think he should be executed. *''Moloch: I will execute him. It will not take long. Now, sadly, I heard Serilda disappointed me once again, but never mind, I will need her once again and let her die as soon as she becomes useless. We shall wait for more than two centuries for the next Witness, but we can take down the first Witness in this era. Now, we need to raise the horseman to take down Ichabod Crane, and the first one shall be... the Horseman of Death. You'll bring more heads to me and my plan shall succeeded.'' *''Lady Van Tassel:'' I understand, master. I am trying to break the tie between Ichabod and Katrina. Once Ichabod left, no matter alive or die, Katrina will be a lamb for us to slaughter. *''Moloch: I see, but at first you need to do what I need you to do. Now, here is your new mission: Find our new agent and tell him what to do to cause more fear and pain, then you can take down more of your victims as you like.'' *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Yes, master. Lady Van Tassel left. Then, Moloch merely turned back to see the unconscious '''Hypnos' behind him, stuck on a huge spider web. An enormous black spider was crawling to Hypnos and wrapped him tightly with cobweb. Moloch glared at Hypnos with sheer scorn.'' The next morning, the peace after the storm was suddenly interrupted by a scream beside John Adams' house. A dead man was hanging up-side-down with his right foot tied on a rope attached to a branch, with his throat been cut and blood sheded everywhere. It was a nearby beggar. Soon afterwards, murders occured in short time and the victims died a similiar way - having their blood drained. The serial murders were focused on orphans and poors, so it drew attention of John and Abigail Adams, and soon they started to investigate the case. Abigail secretly found Katrina and discussed the case with her. The only disappointing thing was, though they discussed for nearly an hour, they could not find the answer. *''Abigail Adams:'' This is his latest victim. This poor young girl has no fortune. This portrait on her locket is the only thing she has. (handed over the locket to Katrina) All found dead died a same way, their throat slit in the same location. *''Katrina:'' A particular area on the neck had been targeted... the catroid artery. *''Abigail:'' Indeed. *''Katrina:'' If punctured, it could resulted in tremendous blood loss, particularly if the body was hanged upside down. *''Abigail:'' Indeed. Due to the method of killing and the precision of the cut, I assume that the killer must have medical background... perhaps a surgeon. If not, then he will be... a butcher. *''Katrina:'' But there is something I don't understand. The victims of these killings were orphans, vagrants and poors. Who could have done this? Why would anyone targets poors to kill? The motive cannot be money. Criminal have logic, haven't they? *''Abigail:'' Not quite. Some people are not fond of something logical like money. There are some people who could not be understand. Perhaps they are merely mad. However, one thing is sure: Some men just want to watch this world burn. I would never allow this, Katrina, never ever. *''Katrina:'' I understand. Throughout the days, Katrina and Abigail were desperate to find out the killer, but after a week, they began to give up searching the culprit. One day, Benjamin Franklin came to visit Abigail, who was just about to participant Katrina's birthday party. They had a small talk and it soon became focused on the case. *''Abigail:'' I am feeling hopeless. One day the killer was not being arrested, one day there will be more victims. Mr. Franklin, I really felt depressed. What should I do? *''Franklin:'' Hmm... with all due respect, Mrs. Adams, I think there are some strange thing in this case. Did you not realized that? *''Abigail:'' What? *''Franklin:'' You said that the murderer had medical background, but... why only surgeons? Sometimes, an artist knows surgery as well. (paused after he looked at the clock) Oh, Mrs. Adams, I must leave for a while, just one minute if you please. *''Abigail:'' No problem. Franklin then went out, and something strange appeared on Abigail's face. It was the light of hope. *''Abigail:'' I might know who he is... Act 3 (final) Meanwhile, Katrina's birthday was coming, and Ichabod went to Abraham's mansion to help him pick a gift. There were numerous necklaces on the table, and Abraham's butler had chose a neckless with several shiny diamonds, a necklace so lavish that even Abraham was stuuned in amaze. *''Butler:'' This one, sir, is sure to melt her heart. There is no other alike in the colonies. (handed the necklace over to Abraham) *''Abraham:'' (observed carefully) I think I would like it for her. Katrina would love it. What do you think, Ichabod? *''Ichabod:'' (nervously) Yes, it's a... it's a beautiful piece. *''Abraham:'' It's the best one! *''Ichabod:'' Abraham, this is not my place. *''Abraham:'' Ichabod, this is important! *''Ichabod:'' I'm... I'm not sure if it suits Katrina. (observed the table and found out an necklace with simply one emerald attached on it) I am more in favor of... this one... It embodies her elegance, simplicity, beauty... and restraint. *(Abraham paused and looked at his butler, who nod and seemed to agree Ichabod as well.) *''Abraham:'' Very well. (picked up the emerald necklace) I'm trusting you. At the afternoon, in Katrina's birthday party, Ichabod, Abraham and his family, Betsy Ross, Abigail Adams and Katrina had viewed a musician playing crystal piano, and they applauded for his nice skills. They began to forget the serial murder which caused them to panic for a while. Eventually, Abraham began to present Katrina his gift filled with Ichabod's idea. *''Abraham:'' Turn around, darling. (helped Katrina to wear the necklace on her neck) And... here... we... go. (looked at Katrina with a smile) *''Katrina:'' It's perfect... exactly what I have chosen. Abraham and Ichabod secretly looked at each other and smiled. *''Abraham:'' (turned to Katrina) I know it would be. (suddenly noticed George Rutledge entered) Ah, Rutledge is here. He must brought news from the Crown. Word is they're sending troops to disrupt Congress. (kissed Katrina and lead his mother to somewhere) Mother, please come. Ichabod, Katrina, please excuse us. Abraham left with his mother and Ichabod held Katrina's hand to take a short walk, before Katrina realized something. *''Katrina:'' You picked this out, didn't you? *''Ichabod:'' (pretended to be unwary) I'm sorry? *''Katrina:'' Abraham's taste is far more excessive. He's not bought anything this kind for me. *''Ichabod:'' Perhaps, he is learning. I merely consulted. Take no offense. Katrina then realized that Ichabod was nice and simply good, unlike the arrogant and extravagant Abraham. No wonder why Mary Wells would be so zealously in love with him. Abraham treated her well, but it was not suit her. Katrina then came to an idea to mend her deed of killing Mary by accident. Even if fearing to hurt Abraham, Katrina had finally spoke out some forbidden words. *''Katrina: I'm breaking off the engagement.'' *''Ichabod:'' (shocked) You can't. *''Katrina:'' I'm telling Abraham tonight. *''Ichabod:'' Katrina... I know an arrange marriage is not the stuff like fairy tales, but Abraham is from a good family and... he loves you. *''Katrina:'' But I do not love him. I never have. My heart belongs to another. *''Ichabod:'' (paused) I can't betray my friend. *''Katrina:'' This is not about you, dear Ichabod. This is my life. I'm breaking off the engagement because it isn't right for me. *''Ichabod:'' There are consequences. *''Katrina:'' As there were when you turned your back to England, remember? All of this... (hold back her guilt for causing Mary Wells' death) it's the remnants we are fighting to leave behind. I do not wish to go to the effort of creating an independant country only to have it dictated by the same senseless coustoms like our motherland. If and when I marry, it will be out of love. Otherwise, I know not what I'm fighting for. *''Ichabod:'' You deserves nothing less than love. *''Katrina: And I love you, dear Ichabod.'' All of a sudden, Ichabod was surprised, but he was then accepted to prevent hurting Katrina. However, Ichabod was determined to tell Abraham the truth and hope he would understand. After Katrina broke the engagement, Abraham was devastated. The next day, Ichabod and Abraham were charged with an important clandestine mission, to deliver ''The Declaration of Resolves of the First Contienental Congress, a precursor to The Declaration of Independence and outlined the colonies' grievance to the King.'' Pennsylvania, 1774 The mission was a crucial errand fraught with danger, but Abraham's mind was in elsewhere. Ichabod noticed there was a pond in front of him and he avoid himself from stepping into it. Abraham was different. While holding Katrina's necklace which she returned back to him, Abraham did not notice that he walked right through the pond, causing splashed. *''Ichabod:'' Abraham, be cautious. We are in enemy's territory. (went on walking) *''Abraham:'' She does not want to marry me. *''Ichabod:'' I'm sorry... *''Abraham:'' Did I mistreat her, Crane? Have I not enough wealth to keep her family in comfort, even luxury? Social status clearly she never had. *''Ichabod:'' Katrina's never cared for those things. She's spirited. She's motivated by her heart. *''Abraham:'' Her heart? Crane, stop. (Both of them stopped walking) She had... no rights. Do you relized how this would make me look that I am not good enough for her!? *''Ichabod:'' Hush, calm down... I did not know until yesterday, I swear... She professed her love... to me. *(paused) *''Abraham: To you?!'' *''Ichabod:'' There's no need to force an unhappy union, not when there were many women who would faint at your prospect... *''Abraham:'' (defensively) Do not... patronize me! How long you have been wooing her? *''Ichabod:'' Please, Abraham, no, I would not do our friendship the dishonor... *''Abraham:'' (interrupted) BUT YOU HAVE! YOU HAVE! *''Ichabod:'' Abraham... you are my friend. Now, please, you must understand, this is hard for us all. We wish for your blessing. However, Abraham was too angry to hear a single word, so he threw his hat prepared his sword - this time the real sword and challenged Ichabod. *''Abraham:'' Do not burden yourself. *''Ichabod:'' Abraham, whatever your misgivings, not it's not the time, not here—our mission. *''Abraham:'' Lies! (drew his sword and attacked Ichabod) Draw your sword! *''Ichabod:'' Abraham, I will not duel! *''Abraham:'' You deem me unworthy?! Arm yourself! Abraham started to attack Ichabod and Ichabod was forced to defense himself. The two were soon went into a fight which Ichabod was relucant to do so. *''Ichabod:'' I yield. I yield. *''Abraham:'' I do not accept it! The two continued to duel, and soon afterwards, Abraham overpowered Ichabod by punching his elbow at Ichabod's arm, grabbed his shoulder and hurl him on the ground. Ichabod lied down on the ground and Abraham pointed his sword to him. *''Abraham:'' Who is unworthy now? BANG! A gunshot was fired all of a sudden and Abraham was injured and fell down dying. Ichabod saw a masked Hessian with a gun pointed at him. Ichabod immeidately killed the Hessian with his sword, but soon more and more Hessians arrived, followed by a team of riders. Ichabod wasted no time to take care of Abraham. *''Ichabod:'' Abraham! *''Abraham:'' Leave me... Run for your life, Ichabod... As the Hessian riders gathered, situation became critical. *''Ichabod:We must deliver the declaration!'' *''Abraham: LEAVE ME!!!'' Ichabod then ran away and hid in a bush. He saw what happened. He saw the Hessians had surrounded a dying Abraham. Ichabod remembered his mission and then he escaped away. After Ichabod had left, the Hessians dragged a dying Abraham under a tree. Abraham looked at the Hessians with resentful looks until he saw, to his horror, a greyish, blurry and demonic figure had walked towards him. This figure is none other than Moloch himself, glaring at Abraham. Abraham could not speak a word and then he closed his eyes, dead. However, that was only the beginning. The Hessians soon began their work busying themselves taking off Abraham's white coat and replace it with a red coat. They also shaved Abraham's head, printed a hessian mark on the back of his head and put a black mask on his face. Soon, Abraham awoke with his eyes now turned white with an inhuman stare. Another Hessian soldier used a soldering iron in a shape of crossbow and then cauterized Abrahm's right hand with it, leaving a mark on the backside of his hand. Abraham then stood up, towering every Hessian soldiers and looked menacing. Lady Van Tassel soon appeared beside him and gave him her axe which she used to kill her sister. Now, the axe was scourched to red and very hot. *''Moloch: Kill Ichabod Crane... and I will give you Katrina as a prize...'' Abraham accepted Moloch's offer. He opened his left hand and revealed the necklace once belonged to Katrina. Now, Abraham Van Brunt was gone. From now on, he was none other than... '''the Horseman of Death'.'' To be continued... Afterwords An advice from Officer Candy Apple: DEAR LITTLE FRIENDS AND PHYSIC LOVERS, PLEASE DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DO THIS KIND OF DANGEROUS EXPERIMENT ON YOUR OWN. BENJAMIN FRANKLIN HAD RISK HIS LIFE PROVING THE LIGHTNING'S NATURE, AND AS WE ALL KNOW, HE PROTECTED HIMSELF PROPERLY. WE CAN LEARN HIS STOIC SPIRIT FOR SCIENCE, BUT PLEASE DO NOT TRY REDOING HIS EXPERIMENT. THE LIGHTNING IS DANGEROUS. PLEASE TAKE CARE. THANK YOU. Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga